The 3 year gap
by Linodo
Summary: The days after Okinawa was one that Miyuki dreaded. She did not know how to properly interact with her brother. In the battlefield, her brother was a God but yet at home, he acted as a servant. She wants to be of help but yet she has only further shackled him down. However, their days as true brother and sister has just begun.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the rights to Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. All characters are from Satou Tsutomu and there is no profit intended in this story.**

**August 18th, AD 2092 / Yotsuba Main House**

"I, at that time, had died once.

I lost the life that Okaa-sama gave me; I received a new life from Onii-sama.

Therefore, all that I am belongs to Onii-sama."

That being said how am I able to be of help to Onii-sama? A day after the Okinawa incident, Miyuki held this silent prayer in her heart. Returning to the Main house with Maya and Tatsuya, Miyuki huddled in a corner reflecting on the truth of her beloved Onii-sama.

"To him I owe a huge debt and my life. I can't expect him to stay as my Guardian after that…"

"Well, first come to first let me find Onii-sama."

At the same time Miyuki was having her internal monologue, Miya was facing Maya in the Yotsuba Reception room.

"Miya you gave birth to a monster."

"…"

"Now the Joint Chiefs have demanded to find out his true identity and wants him to join the Military. This is rather troubling."

"I'm sorry. I should have stopped him from running amok."

Maya gave Miya a despondent look as she sighed.

"But still, now that the Yotsuba have a strategic-class mage within our midst, the balance of the Ten Master Clans have tumbled. If any of the 28 families find out about it, the Yotsuba will become a target of the entire Magic community of Japan. Especially the Saegusa."

"Yeah… Koichi-san is one that holds grudges for a long time. More importantly, we should find a way to seal his powers and keep him hidden from the world. That child has enough power to destroy half the Yotsuba clan after all."

"Agreed. I plan on using Miyuki to seal his powers. After all she inherited your Mental Interference Magic. Besides now that he's her Guardian, he won't betray the Yotsuba."

"… I have no objections."

"Good. Now then Hayama"

"Yes Mistress?"

"Summon Tatsuya and Miyuki here please."

"As you command."

While the Yotsuba twins where planning the devious plot to bind Tatsuya to the Yotsuba, Miyuki was shyly staring aimlessly at the front of her brother's door.

"_I came here to ask him about my homework. Yeah nothing to be shy about._"

Just as she was about to knock the door, someone slid it open.

"May I help you?"

Miyuki wore a befuddled expression as she looked wordlessly at the nonchalant face of Tatsuya's.

"Can I ask you something? As you know my grades are not as good as yours."

Tatsuya gave a warm smile and nodded a simple _Yes _to her.

Stepping into his room for the first time, Miyuki was in awe. The plain room had a single-bed and a desk solely for CAD calibrations. Not to mention there were books that on first glance proved difficult for Miyuki to even comprehend. However this was not what she is was surprised at. For the Yotsuba, this room was undoubtedly too simple for a member of the elite family of Japan. But then Tatsuya was not considered one of them. When Miyuki came to this conclusion, she wore an expression of regret and unhappiness.

"Ojou-sa…"

"Don't call me Ojou-sama!"

"I'm sorry. It was a slip of the tongue. Please forgive me Miyuki"

Tatsuya bowed down his head 30 degrees showing that he was indeed remorseful. However no one can blame him. For the past 7 years he has been treated as a servant. A normal brother would have just laughed it off but Tatsuya was mistreated and never taught how to interact with people other than his masters. Knowing that Miyuki fell deeper into remorse.

"Eh… No it's not that serious. It's just that Onii-sama, you are not a servant. Please don't act like one."

Hearing that Tatsuya's face wore an expression of pure shock. Every social interaction he was taught up till now was being challenged by Miyuki. Unsure of what reaction to make, he just stayed silent.

"Ermmm… Onii-sama, may I ask what are you doing right now?"

In order to avoid becoming awkward, Miyuki move the conversation forward.

"Oh. Right now I'm reading the Loop Cast theory of CAD. In this modern age, CAD is indispensable for Magicians and this theory aims to increase the casters speed by allowing them to bypass the creation of another activation sequence for spells belonging to the same system. This however is still theoretical and is thought to be impossible to create. However there seems to be a way according to what I read."

This was the first time Tatsuya had gave Miyuki his lecture. Miyuki looked stunned but was happy that their distance was now close enough such that Tatsuya would let down his guard against her.

"In order for…"

However their peace was disrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Tatsuya-dono, Miyuki-sama, sorry to interrupt your chat but the Mistress would like to see you."

"_WHAT?!_"

This sentiment was shared between the 2 siblings. The Queen of the Night, Yotsuba Maya. Feared as the strongest magician in this generation is ordering a direct order to meet them. Anyone else in their shoes would have likely peed their pants.

Arriving at the reception room, Tatsuya and Miyuki were greeted by the sight of 2 ethereal beauties in their late 30s. Maya was sitting on the chair while Miya was standing right next to her. After escorting the siblings in, Hayama closed the doors and let his master do the talking.

"Miyuki-san."

Maya started the conversation to the already trembling Miyuki.

"… Yes?"

"You must have been scared stiff in Okinawa. I highly regret allowing you to go on that trip. Luckily ''that" was with you or you might have died there. Please forgive me."

"Eh… No… Ermmm… As you wish."

Miyuki was flabbergasted but managed to give a reply. On a side note, the "that" Maya was referring to was standing by the door waiting for his commands.

Now Miya was the one who spoke

"Miyuki. Due to Tatsuya's actions in Okinawa, the JSDF has asked us to hand him over. However doing that will severely undermine the Yotsuba family so a condition has been agreed."

"…"

"Tatsuya's powers will be sealed using your Mental-Interference Magic and under no circumstance are you to unseal his powers."

"_What the…_"

Miyuki felt that she was already a burden to her Onii-sama and yet now she has to bind him with her magic? Miyuki was enraged.

"Tomorrow I will be teaching you the spell. Please bring Tatsuya along."

"Understood"

Never once did the twins look at Tatsuya and order him. Miyuki thought that this is probably due to his status as a Guardian. However, she was dead wrong. The twins were in terror of the existence that is Tatsuya. They know the only one capable of keeping him on his leash was Miyuki alone hence they did not even try to handle him. They knew one wrong step taken with him and the carnage he can inflict was unspeakable.

**August 24th, AD 2092 / Yonba Middle School**

A week after the confrontation, the siblings were now commuting to their recently entered Middle School. A month ago, Miyuki would have sat in the back seat of the limousine and Tatsuya up front but Miyuki insisted that Tatsuya shared the same seat as her. Hence the 2 siblings were sitting side-by-side, much to the discomfort of the driver as he viewed Tatsuya as trash while Miyuki the heir apparent.

"Onii-sama do you have any friends in school?"

"No. I cannot fulfill my role as Guardian if I am distracted by social cliques."

"How many times did I tell you not to talk that way. You are not inferior!"

"I'm sorry."

"Hey didn't I tell you no apologizing!"

"…"

Tatsuya had no idea what Miyuki wanted him to do. The way she treated him and expect to be treated back was completely alien to him.

"_Looks like it will take a lot of work to get him back to normal huh_"

Miyuki sighed as she thought to herself.

"_Now that I think about it Okaa-sama said that the only thing that he can feel precious is me does that mean that he views me as a woman? If so then maybe…_"

As her thought process went into the wrong direction, she turned her head around blushing furiously.

"Then I'll be heading to class."

"… Yes"

Before, Miyuki loved the idea of having her awkward brother in a separate class. But now she dreaded the seconds she was away from him. Reluctantly wording her answer, she gave Tatsuya the command to meet her during lunch in her class.

Of course Tatsuya was not one to object as he replied a soft yes

"Hey isn't that Shiba-kun from 1-B?"

"Oh my god it is!"

"Gyaaaaa! Shiba-kun!"

"What's he doing in our class at lunch?"

As Tatsuya entered the class, the normally mundane classroom burst into an uproar. It was just like a movie star had just appeared. Overwhelmed by her brother's fame, Miyuki fell silent.

"Miyuki I have arrived."

"…. Yeah"

"Eh, Shiba-san you are Shiba-kun's sister? I totally didn't notice! Why didn't you introduce us earlier?"

The one who stuck up the conversation was Chitanda-san, Miyuki's first friend in middle school.

Before she knew it, Miyuki and Tatsuya was surrounded by a horde of 12-year olds.

"Are you 2 twins?"

"Hey, Shiba-kun can you join the soccer club?"

"No he's going to join the science club!"

Before a riot broke out, Tatsuya silenced the group with a cold voice.

"I'm sorry but I plan on eating lunch with my sister. If you don't mind please excuse us."

However this cool attitude backfired heavily on him as it just fanned the girls' fervor.

"Then let's eat together!"

"Yeah it'll be fun!"

Tatsuya had a minor headache. Being closer to those twice his age made him more mature and collected hence, a normal 12-year old girl's logic was beyond incomprehensible to him.

"Please don't disturb Onii-sama!"

However the shouting of girls was drowned by the outpouring magic that was invocated. Miyuki has passed her tolerance limit and her magic power was showing just that. This was the first time Miyuki's magic power had run out of control.

"Miyuki!"

As Tatsuya grabbed her shoulders, the psions that were originally out of control became calm. As he left the room with her in his arms, the class became a silent library.

"I'm sorry for my poor display earlier."

Miyuki apologized with her cute puppy eyes. Tatsuya was caught up in her cuteness that he blanked out for a moment.

"No, Okaa-san did say that it was the side effect of sealing my powers. Unfortunately we will have to live with that scar."

"I'm sorry."

Tatsuya did not know what Miyuki was apologizing for but yet did his best to cheer her up.

Author Notes:

Hi this is my first time writing in fanfiction and i came across the opportunity to write for Mahouka. So i thought why not write about something that has been bugging me. The time-gap between 2092-2095. This is all my fiction ideas on what had happened during that time and i do wish to write more about it. However to improve my writing, please give a honest review. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. All characters are from Satou Tsutomu and there is no profit intended in this story.**

"Arghhhh…. I made an oath not to cause trouble Onii-sama anymore, right? That disgusting display earlier just now positively was of inconvenience to Onii-sama."

In the middle of Math class for class 1-A, Miyuki held a self-deprecating thought in her head. Although this Middle school was a prep-school for aspiring Magicians aiming for the coveted place in a Magic High school, it still placed emphasis on regular subjects such as Japanese literature and Mathematics. There are 9 Magic High schools in all of Japan and the yearly intake is only 1200. To put it simply, it was easier to get into the best Univeristy in Japan than to secure a place in a Magic High school. Particularly First High as it boosts the hardest entrance exams in the country. Therefore, day-to-day subjects were still in the curriculum lest someone is unable to get into one.

However, thoughts that she was unable to enter a Magic High school were virtually non-existent. At the tender age of 12, she was able to use A-ranked magic at will, use spells that interferes directly with the mind and is one of the heir candidates to the strongest Magic clan in Japan. If she didn't get into First High, who else would.

Therefore, she could afford to be careless and indulge in her own delusions.

"I wonder if I can somehow shorten the distance between me and Onii-sama…"

"Maybe I can start by making lunch for him! The cafeteria fare can sometimes be revolting."

"But in order to do that I must find some delicious recipes!"

By the time, her monologue was over her salvation bell rung. Hearing that, she immediately packed her notes and waited like a puppy for her beloved brother to pick her up.

Back at the Yotsuba Main house, Miyuki skipped towards the kitchen much to the surprise of the servants. Although not many, the Yotsuba hand-picks servants and trains them to serve their masters to their utmost abilities. Additionally, they were drilled with the principles of the Yotsuba by the head butler Hayama thus all of them have a clear understanding that they were the Yotsuba family's tools and slaves. Though not literally (slavery is still banned), they only had 2 choices, to serve or to be disposed of. Thus, having the heir apparent learning to make lunch for one of their kind made their reaction mix a remedy confusion and shock.

However, they were in no place to deny her.

"I wonder if Onii-sama like spicy food? Yuu-san, you cook for him all the time, right? What does Onii-sama like to eat?"

"Haha… Errrrr…. Hmmmm… Tatsuya-san likes rice I guess?"

"Rice?"

Thinking that the maid was making fun of her, Miyuki replied with a tint of annoyance in her voice.

"No! I mean I never really notice what Tatsuya-san eats we just give him the leftovers that we cook for the masters! Please forgive me! I will be more observant from now on!"

When faced with someone twice her age apologizing as frantically as Yuu did, Miyuki could only laugh it off with a wry smile.

"There's nothing to it. Let's do something straightforward like a Soufflé then!"

The servants could only silently shout their disapproval at the sheer level of enthusiasm displayed by Miyuki. Apparently she had no idea how hard it was to cook a Soufflé. 'It's going to be a long night' was the sentiment shared amongst the maids.

Although the hour was late, the Yotsuba main house was facing an unnatural visitor. Major General Saeki of the JSDF was summoned to meet the being known as the "Demon of the Far East." Furthermore, the news she was bringing was not amiable. Usually the General of the Army would jump at the opportunity meet one of the 10 master clan heads but the Joint Chiefs opt to give this assignment to her as they feared a direct confrontation with the Yotsuba head. The irony was that the 10 master clans were to serve the country but yet the Yotsuba now held the power to usurp it. One wrong step would send the country to anarchy. Simply put, she was the sacrificial lamb should anything go wrong with the discussions.

"The mistress will now see you."

"Thank you."

A simple routine of calling a person into a meeting but yet, Saeki felt like she was walking to her death.

"Good evening Elder Saeki, thank you for making it all this way."

"It's my pleasure Yotsuba-san."

"Now I believe you have news for me?"

It was a moment of truth.

"Due to the appearance of a new-strategic class magician, the JSDF requires the strategic class magician within the Yotsuba's midst to join the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion. This will help the Magician develop his skills and hone his strategic-class magic in simulations. Not only that we will give the magician a rank and proper military training. Also as per your request, only under the conditions that his role as a guardian is not compromised will Shiba Tatsuya be allowed to participate in military missions. This is a written agreement made by the Joint Chiefs. Please review the details and see if any of the terms are unsatisfactory."

After a brief flipping through, Maya answered the shaking Major General.

"Perfect. However please relay to your superiors that the Yotsuba will reserve every right to pull out Tatsuya from this battalion whenever we want."

With a tinge of malice in Maya's words, Saeki visibly stiffened. A woman in her mid-fifties should have several layers of poker face on, but all that crumbled in front of the beautiful, ghastly look of Maya's. Maya was not one to be messed around with.

"Yes I will relay it to them."

"Thank you then. Hayama, please see Elder Saeki to the door."

"Understood Maya-sama. Elder Saeki this way, please."

Finally escaping the dragon's den, Saeki heaved a huge sigh of relief.

After reaching the main door of the Yotsuba household, Hayama gave Saeki a card with a phone number written on it.

"Elder Saeki should there be any problems with Tatsuya-dono, please contact me using that number. Please note that this number uses a heavily encrypted line so, please use it sparingly. Having a high volume of calls will affect the efficiency of it."

Saeki understood fully what Hayama meant. The Yotsuba was also afraid of Tatsuya. Therefore, they gave Saeki a way to contact them directly. To her knowledge this has never been done before. Depending on the person, the card she held was either a holy grail or a devil's contract. Hence, Saeki was struck speechless for a solid 5 seconds. When she recovered from her wits, she gave Hayama a succinct "Thank you" before driving away in her escort.

"To think that they would send a lowly Major General to meet you Maya. Looks like they really fear us now. If this progresses, the Yotsuba will be the target of the Army and the entire Magic Community."

At her sister's premonition, Maya looked down in worry.

"Is that a prediction or a simple worry?"

Mistress of Lethe, the Ruler of the River of Oblivion. That was the nom de guerre given to her older sister. Her intuition was usually spot-on thus her giving such an ominous prediction was making the Yotusba's future look bleak.

"I don't know."

Believe it or not, the Yotsuba has no cravings for power an authority. As long as they were able to keep their family together, they would do whatever it takes to keep the peace. They were known as the 'Untouchables' not because they could not be touched, but because they would annihilate anyone that dares to harm them or their kin. However, not even they could fend of simultaneous attacks from their own Government and Magic community.

"We can only pray that it won't."

Ending the ominous conversation, Miya retreated back to her room to rest her body. She doesn't know it yet but she less than a month left to live. Over usage of Mental-interference magic has caught up to her and she was losing her life force rapidly.

It was Friday evening and as usual, Shiba Tatsurou were to report to the Yotsuba main house. Right now he lived in an apartment near FLT headquarters in order to commute easily to work but he has to give weekly fiscal reports to the Yotsuba head of Finance, Aoki and the head herself Maya. Although husband and wife, Tatsurou and Miya were purely bonded together for the sake of leaving excellent progeny. Thus, now that Miya has given birth to Miyuki, Tatsurou was disposable material to her. Spending a year or two apart won't matter anymore as their two kids were more or less grown up.

However, other than the weekly reports, Tatsurou has a different agenda.

"Tatsuya could you elaborate on your Loop-cast theory?"

He came because he was intrigued that his son had made some groundbreaking research on the way CADs were casted. Tatsuya, on the other hand, was coerced into sharing his findings with his father.

"Although rudimentary, the theory is sound. Truth to be told I can't mobilize an entire division to go under your research but I think if I gather some of the outcasts and eccentric workers of FLT Aoki-san won't complain. Is that okay with you Miyuki?"

After sending the questioning look to Miyuki, she nodded her head. The one who informed Tatsurou on Tatsuya's work was Miyuki. She felt that Tatsuya deserved a better standing in the house and was at a loss on how to start. After much deliberation, she finally connected the dots between Tatsuya's research and FLT. If Tatsuya were able to show off his engineering skills, he would most definitely gain the approval of all the other members of the Yotsuba.

Nonetheless, the deal was not so perfect. FLT was probably facing a massive manpower disruption within some divisions and this was the perfect excuse to get rid of them. After all, they couldn't just fire talented researchers and scientists under contract. Thus, this came at a perfect time.

"I will seek the opinion of Miya-san. Until then, I can't make any promises. After all, taking care of Miyuki is your primary mission."

After their father had left the room, Miyuki went ahead and hugged Tatsuya.

"This is the first step. I believe one day everyone will come to know of your talents Onii-sama and when that day comes, you can stand with me not behind me."

"Miyuki. To me, keeping you safe is the most important thing. I will second that to none. It doesn't matter if I am behind you or next to you, as long as I'm with you, I am satisfied."

Hearing that Miyuki face blushed furiously. This was the first time her brother has showered her with words of affection in this degree. Unsure of what to say she pressed her face into his chest. Shocked by the overwhelming response, Tatsuya gently embraced her. In all of his 13 years, no one has given him this much love. Underneath his stoic face, was the emotion of pure happiness. He was truly happy that the only person he 'can' truly love was in his arms.

"Onii-sama, always remember I am always on your side."

"Thank you Miyuki."

Their compulsive need to embrace and comfort each other can be traced back to this very moment. They had no idea how typical siblings treated each other thus they treated each other like how they would treat someone in a romantic relationship.

"Will you sing me a lullaby to sleep?"

"Of course, Princess Miyuki"

Tatsuya cheekily declared that Miyuki was royalty. Turning redder than a tomato now, Miyuki was walking back to her room with her chaperone in tow.

Although it was only September, due to the global cooling of 2030, Japan's average temperature was less than 10 degrees Celsius. However, the year was 2092. There were many ways to counter the cold such as covered shelters every mile and heaters in every vehicle. If not, there was the traditional snuggling with your partner. Miyuki opted for the traditional method. Not because she had no access to any of the current methods, but because she wanted an excuse for skinship with her brother.

Today their destination was a military base in the outskirts of Tokyo. It was Tatsuya's debut military career as per his aunt's orders. He was to enlist with the 101 Independent Magic-equipped battalion on the condition that his guardian duties were not affected.

As they entered the base arm-in-arm, the siblings were greeted by a familiar face.

"Welcome Special Lieutenant Ooguro Ryuuya. Thanks for taking your time to come here today."

It was Major Kazama. After they had separated in Okinawa, Tatsuya did some research on Kazama Harunobu. Apparently the Daitengu Major Kazama was a feared Ancient magician. This worked in Tatsuya's favor. Tatsuya was a dunce in modern magic and needed to find ways to breach the gap between him and other magicians to stay on top in battle. He long understood that his way out was via Ancient Magic, but there was so much the Yotsuba could teach on that subject matter. If Kazama instructed him, he had gained an unbelievable bargain.

"I wish I could teach you anti-personnel combat but your skills are probably already the best in our unit. The only ways we can help you is developing 'Third Eye' and some comprehensive body checkups."

Kazama sighed as he lauded his inability to train Tatsuya in military combat.

"If you don't mind I can bring you to my master. He seems to be unbeatable in Ancient Magic and Taijutsu. I'm sure you will learn much from him."

"Even the Major can't defeat him?"

This came as a surprise to Miyuki. According to Tatsuya, Major Kazama was powerful enough for the enemy to give him the epithet 'Daitengu.' She thought that Kazama would have long surpassed his master since she has known no other finer Ancient Magic users.

Except one.

"Yes. He studies in the Art of Ninjutsu. The head monk of the Kokonoe temple, Kokonoe Yakumo."

At this declaration, even Tatsuya opened his mouth wide. Kokonoe Yakumo. Known as the best Ninjutsu user in the entire world. The name 'Kokonoe' was given to the best shinobi of the generation and the one who held that name was one probably the most culminated and wisest Ancient Magic user.

However, as per Tatsuya's knowledge, Yakumo was a recluse and did not bother with the affairs of the outside world. Would such a person agree to teach him?

"Ah if you are worrying about being accepted, do not fret. When he sees your superb fighting skills, he will most definitely take interest in you. Furthermore, I will be there to persuade him."

At the thought of being able to be mentored by a leading Ancient Magic user made Tatsuya's eyes show excitement. Seeing this, Miyuki smiled and thought to herself 'Onii-sama is a young boy after all.'

After reaching the Kokonoe temple, there were no signs of life. Not even a mosquito in sight. However, Tatsuya felt uneasy and was on high alert. He felt danger in every corner. This was the first time he has been in such a situation.

All of a sudden, monks bathed in white ninja robes attacked from all sides. Kazama covered Miyuki while he gave Tatsuya an order.

"I'll take care of your sister. Take them down."

This came at a surprise to Tatsuya. He felt that Kazama was a much more suitable choice in this situation, but he immediately understood that this was a test.

The total number of ninjas were four. Though not a great a number Tatsuya felt that each one of them was extremely skilled. The fastest one reached Tatsuya's striking area and gave a high knee. Even though the monk was 5m away when he first jumped, he closed the distance in less than a second. Tatsuya hypothesized the usage of some sort of magic. Tatsuya dodged it using pure physical technique but was unable to give a counter to the next kick coming from the side. The other three ninjas made their move. Overwhelmed by the chain of Omni-direction attacks Tatsuya had no choice but to use Gram Demolition. This blew away all signs of magic that the ninjas were using and taking full advantage of this split second of confusion, Tatsuya used the inner-striking punch on all four of them.

This was Tatsuya's first-time encountering Ninjutsu. Although the attackers were few and not masters, they managed to push him to his physical limit. He was thoroughly impressed. At this very moment, the sound of a man clapping could be heard from the trees.

"Wow! To be able to take out all 4 of them without Ninjutsu. Kazama you have found a gem huh?"

"Good morning master. I apologize for coming here without prior notice but as you have guessed by now, the JSDF wants to teach this young man here some techniques. However, the only one that can probably teach him something would be you master."

"I don't do favors for the Military you know. As my best student you should know that."

"Yes I know. But Shiba Tatsuya here has much potential and given a few years, he will most definitely overtake me as your best student. I have accepted the fact that I am unable to defeat you, but one day he might have the chance of topping you. Isn't that what you always wanted? An excellent student."

Now turning quiet, Yakumo looked down in thought. It was true that he desired a student that might one day beat him, but he couldn't really accept Tatsuya right out of the bat.

Tatsuya, who has been letting Kazama do the talking started to speak out for himself.

"Kokonoe-sensei, I have long admired the art of Ninjutsu and would love to be your protégé. If you do not mind, would you please spar with me?"

At Tatsuya throwing the gauntlet, Miyuki gasped.

"Reason being?"

Kokonoe gave a puzzling look to Tatsuya.

"I want to test the extent of my abilities. I have no intention of being rude, but my physical abilities are probably the only thing I excel in. I am weak in technical magic thus have always looked to Ancient magic to bridge my deficit. It would be an honor to be taught by you. However, I too understand that the Way of the Shinobi is something you need to uphold and do not want to put you in a bind. I believe this match could be a sort of initiation test. Even if you do not wish to teach me, from this match I will be able to learn bit-by-bit how Ninjutsu works. Please grant my selfish request."

At the sight of Tatsuya bowing, Yakumo gave a satisfactory look of approval. Indeed this match was a win-win situation. It could double as an initiation test and a self-taught lesson.

"To be this mature at your age, I'm impressed. Fine! I will accept your challenge. Kazama do you mind being the referee?"

At the sight of her brother challenging one of the 'Best in the world,' Miyuki was visibly worried. But she knew that this step was necessary for Tatsuya and didn't voice any objections. All she could do was wish her beloved brother 'Good Luck!'

On Tatsuya's side, his expression was serious and piercing. He was looking for any loopholes in Yakumo's defense. Yet on Yakumo's side, there stood a man with an aloof and relaxed stance. This looked like Yakumo was looking down on Tatsuya's abilities, but it was just the opposite. By adopting a relaxed stance, he was able to change to the appropriate position at his opponent's offence. Not only that, he was able to leave no openings that his opponent can capitalize on.

"Ready, Start!"

At Kazama's declaration, Tatsuya sped towards Yakumo at a flashing speed.

As if taking a blow Yakumo stood there in shock. It was the acceleration technique his student had just displayed in front of Tatsuya. After seeing it 'once,' Tatsuya has already grasped the fundamentals and was using it in battle. Yakumo grinned as he countered Tatsuya's advance. 'A Genius!' Yakumo verbalized mentally.

As Tatsuya tried desperately to land a hit on Yakumo, his movements became more sluggish. After the previous fight and trying to use a technique he's seen only once took a greater toll than he estimated. 'Ninjutsu is harder than I thought.' Yakumo up till now has not attempted to attack Tatsuya. As per the agreements of the match, this was an initiation test. Yakumo had no interest in taking out Tatsuya. Just testing the extent of his abilities.

Nonetheless, Tatsuya was still attempting frantically to land a hit on the master Shinobi but to no avail. After 5 minutes of jumping around the temple, Yakumo decided he had enough. He took a deep gulp of air and charged at Tatsuya. Being faced with such speed Tatsuya could only brace for the impact. Sure enough, Yakumo dealt the finishing blow.

[Combat level dropping below optimal conditions]

[Auto Restoration Ability \ Auto Activate]

[Magic Sequence \ Uploading]

[Core · Eidos · Data \ Retrieving from storage]

[Restoration \ Commence — Complete]

By the time he hit the floor, Tatsuya has already healed the attack that was supposed to take him out.

At the sight of this, Yakumo took another mental blow.

"To think that you were able to get up from that. That's enough. You have proven yourself more than worthy of becoming my disciple Shiba Tatsuya."

"Thank you for your praise."

This was the beginning of Tatsuya and Yakumo's Master-Student relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. All characters are from Satou Tsutomu and there is no profit intended in this story.**

Tatsuya is no longer a mere Guardian of the Yotsuba. He is now a strategic-class weapon, a ninja in training and a loving brother. What has changed the most is the relationship between Miyuki and Tatsuya. Miyuki has turned into a girl in love while Tatsuya has let his true nature show as a brother who pampered his beloved sister. They were spending more time together as Miyuki started to accompany Tatsuya wherever he went. Usually, it was the opposite but Miyuki preferred their current relationship. Where he leads and she follows.

However today she was greeted with a thorn that has stayed with her since she was born.

"Tatsuya nii-san!"

"Tatsuya-san!"

The twins exclaimed eloquently at their revered idol arrival to the Kuroba practice grounds.

"_To think that they would greet Onii-sama first instead of me. They must really like him."_

Miyuki desired to know her brother more, but she has absolutely no clue about him before she came to this realization. Hence, her coming to the Kuroba household would give a clue to his past in the Yotsuba as Tatsuya told her within the Yotsuba, he spent the most time training with the Kuroba twins.

"Oh! To think that Miyuki Onee-sama has graced us with her presence! What a rare occurrence!"

Ayako declared with a hint of fierce competition. She was more irritated than usual and Miyuki could feel that. It was as if Miyuki has trespassed a mother hen's threshold.

"That's right! It's the first time Miyuki onee-sama has visited us alone right?"

Fumiya declared his surprise as well, but this one was with pure innocence.

"Yeah… I wanted to follow Onii-sama as he practiced with the Kuroba."

"Onii-sama?"

Both the twins looked puzzled at Miyuki's change of addressing her brother.

Miyuki however just blushed at that comment. As if coming to an understanding, Ayako gave a "Ho…" and she hugged Tatsuya's arm ignoring Fumiya and Miyuki's astonished faces.

"Tatsuya-san! Come here. It's been a long time so I want to see your skills first-hand!"

Leading Tatsuya away from the two tomato-faced 12-year-olds, Ayako tried to drag Tatsuya away to somewhere.

Amidst the commotion, the Kuroba guards started talking amongst themselves.

"We are getting glared a lot huh? And it looks like all the eyes are glued on Onii-sama."

This was a highly irregular occurrence as Miyuki was used to having all the attention on her rather than her brother.

"Huh? Don't tell me Miyuki onee-sama didn't know?"

At Ayako's declaration, Miyuki stood rooted.

"Tatsuya-san is a primary combatant of the Yotsuba. In the Yotsuba combat training center, he is a legend that crushed all the adults twice or even thrice his age at that time. Not to mention he retains an undefeated streak of 34-0 in that very same center. Be it in magic or physical strength, Tatsuya is superior to anyone in the Yotsuba right now. If he were not Miyuki nee-sama's guardian, Tatsuya would be the top pick for any mission be it overcoming the enemy or espionage."

"…"

Miyuki has no rebuttal to Ayako's comments. No, it was more like she could not react. She knew Tatsuya was good but to be the best in the Yotsuba at 13 years old was something else.

"Since Tatsuya onii-sama is no longer technically a 'Yotsuba,' every blood-relative to the Yotsuba could not respect him and can only look at him as a mere servant. However to all the servants, especially those who trained in the same time as Tatsuya nii-sama, will look at him in awe."

Which was exactly what happened. The Kuroba guards who were trained to serve people of the Yotsuba bloodline went as far as to ignore two of the potential heirs just to catch a glimpse of the "Yotsuba's strongest."

Tatsuya being embarrassed by their worshipping looks nudged Miyuki's shoulder to urge her to move on quickly.

Miyuki loved the idea that her brother was revered so much but in the end her _"I shouldn't trouble Onii-sama"_ feeling took precedence.

"So today what will we be doing?"

Tatsuya asked Ayako who was still glued to the supposed servant of the household.

"Hmmmm…. Since Miyuki Onee-sama is here why don't we skip training for a bit? After all, it's rare that all four of us is gathered in the same place without any adult supervision. We can talk like normal 12-year-olds."

Ayako had initially suggested seeing Tatsuya's skills but changed her mind in order to instill jealousy in her esteemed female cousin.

"YES! Of course! Tatsuya nii-sama won't you skip training today?"

Tatsuya gave a questioning look to Miyuki, but she only returned with a smiling façade that says _"I don't mind." _However, Tatsuya sensed that Miyuki was highly despondent about that idea. Her mask was not perfect after all.

"I'm sorry but I have to report to the dojo to report my logs. Maybe next time?"

"Tatsuya-san. You should really take it easy once in a while. But your seriousness is what makes you attractive."

Ayako replied with a sweet smile and snuggled on Tatsuya's right arm even more.

Miyuki, who has been controlling herself until now, finally erupted and seized Tatsuya's left arm.

"Ayako, Onii-sama would prefer to walk by himself. Having someone clinging on him would trouble his walking pace. Would you please let go?"

"Huh? Tatsuya-san didn't say anything so what's the problem? Even so weren't you stuck like glue when you came here?"

"That's! Because it was cold outside."

"You came by car didn't you, Miyuki Onee-sama?"

Being pulled like a rope in the traditional tug-of-war, Tatsuya's body felt like it was being split into two by his cute little siblings. Although he doesn't know why they were so adamant on holding onto him Tatsuya asked Fumiya for help.

"Let me join in!"

Instead of being helped, he just poured oil over the fire. With now 3 adorable siblings locking his every limb, Tatsuya could only accept his fate as a body pillow.

Shiba Tatsurou was the leader of FLT, a company affiliated with the Yotsuba clan in order to gain influence in the CAD market. However, FLT was only capable of creating sub-par products that looked fancy and cool to the average magician. Truth to be told, it was recently publicly ridiculed by an online blog that compared their products with Rozen ones. The nickname "For Lousy Talents" was given to them when it could not even compare to normal CADs in the market.

The reason why FLT had degraded to such an extent was because there has been a dry spell of innovative ideas. All they had was researchers looking for ways to increase the current model specifications by a few points. Tatsurou being a researcher himself couldn't help but to predict the demise of FLT in the next decade.

But right now, there was a significant internal problem. The assistant head of hardware configuration, Ushiyama, was now cursing the head publicly. The head of hardware configurations got his job by connections using the Yotsuba. Therefore, his talent was questionable. Ushiyama was the best hardware technician in FLT, but his ability was being blindsided by underhand methods. He has even threatened to quit if he did not receive proper recognition as a hardware technician.

"_Just what did that bloody head do to make him this mad?!" _

Tatsurou felt a slight headache as he remembered the events.

"Tatsurou-sama, we have received permission from Lady Miya to allow Shiba Tatsuya test his theory on the Loop-cast."

Aoki, who delivered the news to Tatsurou, looked highly annoyed and had a visible sour face.

"I understand. I will make a division under him. Please gather all misfits in the company send their information to me. They will be placed under this section. Also, I have Ushiyama head it. With this all our problems are temporarily solved."

"To be honest it's an ingenious plan to band together all those idiots. But what I don't understand is having that 'thing' do something other than being Miyuki-sama's guardian. He will only become complacent and misunderstand his status."

"Aoki-san, it is something Miyuki and Miya-san has agreed on. Please do not show your resentment in front of them as it will be rude. Of course, Tatsuya is Miyuki's guardian but right now FLT needs all the help it can get. Even if his idea doesn't work we can at least give those misfits the illusion that they have work to do."

"… As you command."

Aoki looking unsatisfied could only give a small reply telling Tatsurou that he will no longer bring up the topic.

Right now, the Shiba sibling were standing outside a luxurious laboratory building that gave off the feeling that it was not a place someone below 21 should enter. The building was littered with security personnel and at every corner, there was a surveillance camera. There were no lab coats in sight hence Tatsuya hypothesized that the researchers inside do not see the light of day often. Miyuki was initially overwhelmed by that presence but immediately calmed down when Tatsuya placed his hand on her head and comforted her with the words _"Don't worry. I'm here." _

The person who was leading them was Shiba Tatsurou. Their father.

"Are you nervous about meeting your new subordinates?"

"I can't accept that claim. I am nothing but a minor that has an untested idea. Even if I were their superior, I doubt I can make them accept me as I am merely a child."

Seeing his 13-year-old son talk in this manner, Tatsurou thought

"_Such humility. Or is it complacency? Never mind that but what he said was true. No matter what Tatsuya is a kid with no prior experience in CAD development and no academic qualifications? Would Ushiyama like the fact that he had to get pushed around by that stupid chief and now a child two times younger than him?"_

As Tatsurou thought of a way to explain Tatsuya's situation to the division, the party reached the conference room.

"I know this is sudden but I want you to meet my son, Shiba Tatsuya. Today he has a hypothesis that he says could push CAD development forward by 10 years."

Although the declaration was shocking, the researchers were more disgusted than amazed. Thoughts that floated in the air were "Who this kid thinks he is?", "Another one with connections" and "Now the vice-president's son?"

However, before Tatsurou could say another word, Ushiyama burst into flames.

"Are you making fun of me? Let me tell you my technical skills are in high demand outside of Japan. Do you think I will allow you to belittle my talent to this extent? The first chief is one thing but now you want to place me under a kid? Don't fuck with my Shiba!"

"I'm not trying to belittle you. This child has found out a way to actualize the Loop-cast theory."

The conference room burst into an uproar.

"THE LOOP CAST?"

"Is that for real?"

"If it is then we can catapult FLT into international markets."

"Yeah! We can become famous!"

"But is it really true?"

With this, all the researchers looked at Tatsuya with expectant eyes.

"Yes by my calculations the Loop-cast can be realized. However, we need someone with genius level hardware capabilities to head this project as the equipment we need cannot be found anywhere in the market today. Ushiyama-san I believe you specialized in that, right? Your help could very well be the last key I need to actually breaking the stalemate of the CAD market."

Ushiyama looked stunned. He was sure that the child of the vice-president would be a cocky brat that could do nothing but squander away the money he was going to inherit. Thus, Tatsuya's intelligent and mature demeanor was something he did not expect.

"Fine. I'll hear you out."

After hours of explaining and showing the test device he had on Loop-cast, Tatsuya's presentation came to an end. However, all the researchers, Tatsurou included, could only gape in shock. The loop-cast actually worked. Tatsuya held in his hand the first CAD installed with Loop-cast.

"I have the activation sequence and necessary software installed inside this CAD. But as you just saw, because of the weak hardware capabilities, the Loop-cast is only able to fire the same magic twice. However with the proposed amendments, I believe the Loop-cast on a higher hardware specs would effectively make casting the same magic sequence after the first activation sequence infinite."

Ushiyama was in shock. The theory of the Loop-cast. Something needed to pave the future for CAD development, was solved by this child. And since the activation sequence didn't exist, there was no doubt he was the one who pioneered it. He solved a problem that no one else in the world could.

"What the hell are you?"

At Ushiyama's words, Tatsuya only gave a wry smile.

The researchers, now after recovering from their shock, started cheering.

"Chief Ushiyama! We can do this!"

"Yes chief accept this child's proposal!"

"We can, no we WILL make the first CAD using infinite Loop-cast."

Ushiyama could only say one thing to a child who defied all logic.

"Welcome aboard, young master!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. All characters are from Satou Tsutomu and there is no profit intended in this story.**

"Miyuki, how's Okaa-sama?"

At Miyuki's dejected and sorrowful look, Tatsuya could only ask the obvious question.

"Not good. She looked extremely pale and weak. Even though, she did not use magic often now but the head doctor said she was suffering from magic exhaustion."

Recently, the Mistress of Lethe, the Ruler of the River of Oblivion has been reduced to a state where she was unable to function on her own. She needed support to use the toilet, she needed a maid to feed her food and she needed to be bed-ridden 15 hours a day. Sitting already tires her out never mind standing. One of the strongest if not the strongest Mental-Interference mage in the world was now no different than someone diagnosed with terminal cancer. This has reminded Tatsuya about the cross all magicians must carry if not one they must be prepared to face. Many people misunderstand but even the strongest magician in the world was still human. They are not immortal and once disease gets the better of them, they will eventually die.

Miya's days were now numbered and both the siblings knew that. Tatsuya, devoid of all emotions, could only comfort Miyuki, who was desperately trying to hold back her tears.

"It's okay. I'm sure Okaa-sama will be alright. She won't give up on living."

Tatsuya tried to give the scripted lines that he read in a recent novel that depicted the scene when the woman's loved one was about to die, but it did not work on Miyuki.

As a magician, one must be prepared to die by the hands of magic. Be it by another magician or their own magic. This was explained to them at a very young age, especially the 10 Master Clans. The 10 Master Clans was an existence that surpassed any magicians in Japan. Due to that fact, they were granted immunity from various laws such as espionage and assault since most of their jobs were linked to the government. If a descendant from the 10 Master Clans was involved in a magic incident, the average policeman was unable to interfere.

In exchange for such gifts, the 10 Master Clans had a duty of serving their motherland. For such privileges, they were expected to be at the frontline of any warzone. They were the shield for the Japanese people and the hope of their nation. Therefore, every child in the 10 Master Clans has been taught to never scurry away from a fight. Never to show weakness to the enemy. Never to betray your country. They were also taught high-level magic in order to uphold that promise. And they were taught the darkness of modern magic.

With every usage of magic, one's spiritual being is being eaten away. There has been no known connection, but the more potent the spell, the more likely you psyche is affected. The more active you are in magic, the more likely you will die to it. That is the main reason why magicians are forced to marry young. Before their body would lose control, they should leave behind offsprings that will carry the future of magic.

Miyuki was well aware of that fact. Never mind magicians, all humans have their promised time with death. However, she could not come to accept it. Her beloved mother was undoubtedly playing tag with the devil right now and the devil was bound to win. It was now only a matter of time.

"Okaa-sama…"

Miyuki looked towards the night sky in sadness. She knew that these few days will be her mother's last. She knew that a sudden death was not just likely but highly probable. Miyuki swore to make her mother happy for the last days of her life be it at her expense or others.

-.-

"Maya-sama, I believe you should get some sleep."

It was not just Miyuki who was staring at the stars depressed. Miya's younger sister, the Demon Lord of the Far East, Yotsuba Maya shared the same sentiment. Her elder twin sister was on her deathbed. Even with all the hate in their past, Miya was someone who spent her entire life next to her. For the past 43 years, Miya has always been there for Maya. Be it for better or worse. Logically speaking it was Miya who saved her from the threshold of trauma and depression. But more than anything, a Yotsuba loves their own more than the whole world. Even if it's an entire nation that threatens their kin, the Yotsuba will not hesitate to bring them down. However, they could not best the death reaper.

"Hey Hayama. Do you think that I was harsh on Miya?"

"Of course not. You had her best intentions in every situation. Even if you did not openly show affection, I'm sure Miya-sama was happy to have you as her sister."

Hayama was a veteran in situations like these. Being the Yotsuba head's servant for three generations, he had seen numerous Yotsuba come and go. The previous head Genzou also had this problem of losing someone dear to him. This fact was evident in the way he rushed to avenge Maya.

"You say best intention but during the battle of Okinawa I did not send anyone to help them. All I did was to push them to a nearby military base in which they nearly lost their lives."

"It was an unfortunate incident."

"When Miya came back from Okinawa not only did I not comfort her but I placed more chains on her son."

"It was inevitable."

"I even contemplated that if she died in Okinawa I would have one less problem."

"It was…"

"STOP CORRECTING ME! I WAS A BITCH! CAN'T YOU LET ME ACCEPT MYSELF?!"

Hayama had no rebuttals. Even though a servant would be begging their master to spare their lives in this situation, Hayama was composed and collected. However, it was rare for Maya to flare up. Even though, her 'experiences' have been changed to 'knowledge', her emotions were still intact. This meant that it was not unusual for her to show an outburst of emotion just that it was very rare.

"Maya-sama. If you are so bothered by how you treated Miya-sama, why don't you visit her and talk it out before it is too late?"

Maya was stupefied. She knew this was the right route to take but walking down that path was a terrifying decision. Could they actually turn back into the bosom sisters of before? Could they share all their secrets once again? Could they exchange words of tenderness once more? After her rape, she was afraid of affection and almost never shows it. She does tease people, but it was all a façade to lead them into her pace.

"Miya…"

With a longing sigh, Maya unconsciously worded her sister's name.

-.-

Shiba Tatsurou was in the middle of fucking his mistress when he got a text from Aoki.

"It looks like Miya-san days are numbered."

"HAHA. Serves that bitch right."

"Sayuri, even though you have a legitimate reason to hate her, do not openly say that about Miya-san. After all, she is the number 2 in the Yotsuba clan. If even one member hears you cursing her, the Yotsuba will drag you to the depths of hell."

"Yea yea… That wretched clan. Just because you have high psion count they forcibly cut our ties in order to give birth to one defective child and one bratty Ojou-sama."

"Sayuri, the Yotsuba has done us many favors too. If not for them, I wouldn't become Vice-President of FLT and you wouldn't be part of the administration."

"Now Tat-chan is on their side. Looks like that woman has you completely domesticated."

Sayuri tried to hypnotize Tatsurou with her feminine allure and teased him about being a pet to the Yotsuba. Tatsurou having been with Sayuri for over two decades knew how to avoid getting stuck in her traps and offered an explanation to retort Sayuri's claim.

"Far from that Sayuri. I'm completely living in fear of the Yotsuba. They only wanted me for my sperm, they never treated me like a part of their family in the first place. There is no way I would feel attachment to those people."

"But you have two children with that bitch right?"

Feeling insecure, Sayuri tried to squeeze out the truth from Tatsurou. It was a fact that Sayuri could not bear a child and Tatsurou has two of them with the Yotsuba. Naturally, a parent's love should trump over the love given to the mistress. But Tatsurou assured her.

"Even though they undoubtedly share my blood, my interaction with them is so minimal I'm like a distant relative. Truthfully it's hard for me to consider them as my kids."

"But…"

"Don't worry. As it always has been, you are the number one in my life."

With Tatsurou ending the conversation with some sweet talk, they picked up from where they left off as their sex got more intense.

-.-

"Okaa-sama, do you want some oranges?"

"Yes Miyuki-san, those sound delightful."

As Miyuki confirmed her mother's urge to eat oranges, Miyuki peeled the skin off the juicy, orange delight that grew in the backyard of the Yotsuba gardens. Currently, the mother and daughter were flower viewing and just happened to come across some fully grown oranges. This was the weekly procedure but due to Miyuki following Tatsuya around and Miya growing weaker by the minute, it was put off for the past few weeks. Therefore, Miyuki wanted to make up by accompanying her mother from now on.

Even though, there was school, Maya wrote a letter to the principal for her to excuse the children skipping school as Miya was only a few days away from…

The only difference in their routine walk was that Miya was on a wheelchair and Miyuki was behind her pushing.

"Okaa-sama, the flowers are all withered."

"Of course. It's nearly winter you know?"

"Yes but I believe I saw one tree that still has plum blossoms."

"At this time? Impossible. Miyuki-san are you sure it was not a hallucination?"

"No! I was sure I saw one! Let's find it together Okaa-sama."

With a sweet, innocent smile, Miyuki declared that she will find the last plum blossom in this maze of thorns and dead leaves. As she searched high and low for that last flower, she became frantic. To her this was not just a simple flower, but a hope that if even a mere flower can last throughout the winter, her mother could be able to weather through this trial.

Miya who was also getting excited to find this mysterious lost flower tried her very best to find it. However after an hour of scurrying around, they still could not locate that flower.

"Miyuki-san, I guess it was just a hallucination."

"No, it was not! I actually saw it."

While Miyuki was letting a river of tears flow out, Miya looked at her with love.

"It's okay Miyuki-san. I believe we will see it again when spring arrives."

Spring. Would she live long enough to see it with her daughter? Miya contemplated that thought. _"Haish… Now I really want to find that flower."_

As if granting her wish, her wheelchair suddenly moved.

In a shock, Miya turned around only to find Tatsuya pushing her.

"Forgive me Okaa-sama but please bear with me for one minute."

"Onii… Sama?"

"Miyuki, I know where the location of the flower you are looking for. Please leave it to me."

As if looking at a God, Miyuki's eyes shone with reverence. She knew her brother was omnipotent but to also locate the flower both she and her mother could not was something that made her bro-con personality soar even higher.

After approximately two minutes, Tatsuya and party reached a remote part of the Yotsuba mansion and there was a plum blossom tree with only one flower still in bloom.

"Impossible…" "Yes we found it!"

After leading the mother and daughter to their destination, Tatsuya skillfully retreated so that they could have their moment. A tinge of regret and loneliness swept by Miya's face as she saw her only son do that. In truth, Miya wanted to love Tatsuya. She wanted to give Tatsuya everything. She wanted to make him 'Yotsuba' Tatsuya.

When Tatsuya was born, Miya was truly in bliss. She always wanted a son that would be filial to her and live a life as the best in the Yotsuba. Thus, when her ultrasound scans showed that her first child was a boy, she was so elated that Maya actually banned her from using the term 'boy' or 'son' for the next year. However, her happiness was not meant to last.

At the age of 3, the Yotsuba realized that Tatsuya could not perform modern magic. When they found out that he was a Born-Specialized (BS) Magician, they were in utter fear. This child could not live as a 'Yotsuba.' They were unaware of his restoration ability at that time as Tatsuya has yet to perform it, but they knew he was only able to directly deconstruct entities. He was no longer technically a magician since he could not use spells that alter reality hence he was banned from the 'Yotsuba' name.

However, Miya fought for that child. Her argument was that if he were able to use magic, he should be able to be accepted into the Yotsuba family. She said that she would use the Mental Design Interference spell to help Tatsuya expand his Magic calculation area in order to implant a new one effectively giving him two Magic calculation areas.

It took 3 years of sacrifices from regular civilians and magicians to perfect the spell and technique needed to do the operation safely and when the spell was used on Tatsuya, it turned out successful. But because the Yotsuba has done human experimentation that was internationally banned, the product (Tatsuya) was referred by them as "The Sin of the Yotsuba."

But her troubles were far from over. Tatsuya could not use magic efficiently and even if he tried to get a magic license, the best he could get was C-rank. It was inconceivable for a member of the Yotsuba to be less than an A-rank magician. Therefore, he could only be trained for the position of Guardian.

When all the combatants and magicians of the Yotsuba scorned him, Miya was unable to act as the loving parental support she sought to be. She could not even talk to him and offer advice. This was her sin. For using forbidden magic on her own child, this was a sin she had to carry for the remainder of her life.

Nonetheless, Tatsuya overcame ridicule and insults to become the "Yotsuba strongest." He trained day and night to master his innate magical talents. He punched the wall till his fist bled in order to strengthen his body. He studied until daybreak so that his knowledge would help him. He obtained all the keys required to become the strongest in the Yotsuba and with his ascension to strategic-class, the whole world.

With this, one of Miya's wishes had finally come true. For Tatsuya to become the strongest magician. Isn't it ironic that the son she discarded became the strongest in Yotsuba history? Additionally she heard from Tatsurou that the Loop-cast CAD has already been developed and the name Taurus Silver was slowly becoming a household name. The painful part was, he had done it all without her parental love. Was she arrogant enough to think that this brilliant child actually needed her? Was she that sure that the child she would come to discard was just a piece of trash? Did she really think that she, as a mother, had absolute control over her son? She wanted him to be filial but yet she was the one who was disloyal.

As Miya contemplated all of these, Miyuki brought her mind back to present time.

"Okaa-sama, are you okay? Do you need to rest?"

"Ah… Yes, I believe I should return to my room. My apologies Miyuki-san please continue without me."

In order to organize her thoughts, she planned a tactful retreat. As she returned to her room with the help of a Yotsuba maid, Miyuki could only watch as the figure of her dying mother disappeared into the hallways.

-.-

Fifteen minutes had passed since Miya returned to her room when someone suddenly knocked on the door.

"Come in."

To her surprise, it was the head of the Yotsuba, Maya. As the head, she always orders Miya to come to her quarters. Never has she voluntarily knock on Miya's door.

"Ara, if it isn't Maya-san. What business do you have with me today?"

At Miya's sour tone, Maya visibly flinched. This came as a major shock to Miya. Maya has almost never let down her façade when dealing with others. It was as if Maya was 14 again.

"Miya, no Miya Onee-sama! I want to talk to you."

With her declaration acknowledging that Miya was her elder sister, Miya was rooted to her bed. This was the literal definition of speechless. Her stoic little sister was the cute little girl from her childhood.

"Maya… You are in need of medical attention. I'll call Hayama."

"THAT'S NOT IT!"

"Haha… I'm joking. No need to get all worked up."

At Miya's joke, Maya showed off her cute agitated side. She immediately understood that and she visibly blushed. But in order to complete her agenda, she had to speak up.

"Miya Onee-sama. I wanted to talk to you. Please just for tonight can we forget our grudges and the fact that we are Yotsuba? Let's talk like normal sisters do."

"… Of course, we can. I have been waiting 29 years for this moment."

With this, the sisters talked into the night. The main topics were about Miyuki, the fact that Tatsurou was cheating and various other things that sisters in their forties would discuss. Unlike any other conversation they had before, this one was fairly cheerful and light-hearted. After all the Yotsuba discussed matters with thousands of lives in their hands this merry discussion was one that could be said as very rare.

"Speaking of which, do you regret Miya Onee-sama?"

"About what?"

"Tatsuya."

At Maya's explosive conversation starter, Miya fell silent.

"That boy is a talent that may appear one in a hundred years. Although his aptitude for modern magic is weak, he has ridiculous high combat ability. Do you know what the trainees and trainers called him at the Yotsuba combat training center Miya Onee-sama? 'Yotsuba's strongest.' Unconceivable right?"

"…"

"He also turned out to be the one that pulled FLT out of their dry spell. The world is now calling Taurus Silver the genius that catapulted CAD development by 10 years."

"…"

"And now he is under the wing of that Kokonoe sensei. With Mist dispersal and Restoration he is called Mahesvra by the Chinese! He even nuked a ship. HE NUKED IT I SAY! How much of a cheat can one be?"

"Maya. Did you drink?"

Looking at Maya's flushed expression, she had apparently consumed alcohol before she came into the room. Maya had the tendency to get drunk half an hour later after consumption thus it looks like Miya's deduction was right on the money.

"MIYA ONEE-SAMA! Why are you so pretty? Hic… Hic? Why do you have to die so young and beautiful?"

"Maya, you're drunk. Take a little nap."

Miya activated her anesthesia magic spell to send her little sister to the garden of dreams. Honestly, Maya was a piece of work when drunk.

"Hayama you're there right?"

As Miya called out to the hallway, a man over the age of 70 entered the room.

"As usual, you are sharp Miya-sama."

"Escort Maya-sama back to her room. And… I leave her in your care."

"As you command."

Hayama understood that this was Miya's final order to him as she felt that her end was near.

-.-

25th December 2092. While the entire world is out lighting Christmas trees and visiting their friends and family, the entire Yotsuba clan stayed in. This was because it was what comes to be known as the end of an era. The last day of Yotsuba Miya's life. Many wanted to have a look at her one last time, but none of them were allowed in as the doctor said to have too many people will stress her out even more. Not that it mattered to a dying person, but the true reason was that Miya was now confronted by her only two children, Miyuki and Tatsuya.

Many of the Yotsuba were unreceptive of the idea that a mere Guardian was allowed to stay with Miya on her deathbed but since it was Miya's orders, none could interfere. The one looking the most annoyed was Aoki. Miya didn't want to see anyone other than Miyuki and Tatsuya. Not even Maya, the head of the clan, was added to that list.

In the room, Miya was held up by Miyuki so that she could talk.

"Miyuki-san. Okaa-san final moments have arrived. So I would like you to stay with me till the end is that possible?"

Sobbing, Miyuki barely was able to answer a _"Yes."_

"Miyuki, when I'm gone please remember to continue training in magic. No matter how talented you are, remember that there is always a mountain higher. Never be too complacent. Draw a fine line between arrogance and confidence. That is the mark of an excellent magician."

"… Hic hic…. Yes."

"Also please eat well. Maintaining good health is the basis to any form of success. No matter how strong your magic is, physical endurance is essential as if there comes a time when you are unable to use magic, you should be able to run. Not only that, with a healthy body, you will not be plagued by illnesses like your mother."

"Okaa-sama is not weak."

"Haha. Miyuki you have become stronger. I wonder if it is Tatsuya-san's influence, but you are gradually growing up. Okaa-san is proud."

"….Ummm…"

While crying floods of tears, Miyuki could only give her mother the primary responses.

"Now Tatsuya."

Moving her speech to Tatsuya, the person in question was in shock. He wasn't expecting to be addressed to. He only thought he was here to comfort Miyuki when she passed.

"Tatsuya. I love you."

With her blatant declaration of love, both the siblings were rendered speechless.

"I know I do not deserve to be called your mother and I can never repay you for the childhood you have lost but I truthfully love you. I only kept my affection in tow because if not Miyuki's prestige will be in jeopardy, but every time I see you walking down the aisle I wanted to embrace you. Every time you were studying I wanted to tutor you. Every time you walked behind me I wanted to hold your hand. I could not help but to laugh at my helplessness. There is no mother on earth that could have treated her son like that not to mention a son like you. You were independent, smart, strong, handsome and loyal. A mother would kill to have a son like you, but yet I just casted you aside because of your poor magic talent. Ha… Ha…"

Tatsuya wanted to stop his mother from running her mouth off as she did not have the necessary stamina to continue. However, before he could do so she started talking again.

"I… I was a bad mother by all means. Even though I knew that, I still dreamt of being forgiven by you. I dreamt that we could live together as mother and son. I dreamt that we could be happy together. But the way I have treated you is inhumane. I do not deserve any of those dreams so all I can say to you is… Live happily. I have arranged for Maya to send you two away from the Yotsuba main house so that you can live your lives normally away from prejudice so will you accept?"

Tatsuya was genuinely dumbfounded. He wasn't even listening half the time but with an expressionless face, he gave a nod.

"_That stoic face… I made him like that so I shouldn't expect more. Honestly, what a bad mother I am."_

As that thought left her mind, she started to cough violently. Miyuki could only stare in fear as blood spilled out on the sheets. Tatsuya tried to rush out for help, but Miya grabbed his hand violently. Seeing this, Miyuki went out instead.

"Tatsuya… I love you and…"

Before she could finish her sentence, her mind faded into oblivion with the picture of Tatsuya's expressionless face deeply imprinted into her psyche. Miya had finally let out the words she has been holding back for 7 years. She had gave Tatsuya her wish and entrusted to him her greatest legacy, Miyuki. As the last light of her soul flickered out, Tatsuya swore he could hear the last words Miya wanted to convey.

"_Will you forgive me?"_

When Miyuki came back with a horde of men, Miya was no longer in this world. Aoki ran ahead and shoved Tatsuya away from the bedside in order to make room for the rest of the mourners. Tatsuya however had all his thoughts on his mother's last words and did not care of what happened to his physical body. His mental functions were in disarray.

Miyuki slowly made her way to Miya with heavy steps.

"Okaa-sama? Please wake up… Don't frighten Miyuki like that."

There was no reply.

"Okaa-sama, the plum blossom is still in bloom."

The silence killed Miyuki on the inside.

"Okaa-sama… Don't die. Okaa-sama. OKAA-SAMA!"

As she shouted, the relatives of the Yotsuba could only restrain her from going berserk in the cramped up room.

Miyuki had forgotten one basic rule of nature she thought she had accepted. Even if a flower was able to brave the winter, eventually it would still wilt and die anyway.

* * *

Hi thank you for all the support you guys have for me in writing this story. I really appreciate it! However could i trouble you to write a review about my story or my writing so that i can improve on it? The next chapter will be the last one so I really want to try to make it perfect. Your reviews are probably the best way i can improve myself so just throw it at me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. All characters are from Satou Tsutomu and there is no profit intended in this story.**

New Year's Eve. The day before the start of the New Year. People take this chance to meet with their families, party with their friends or even celebrate with their lovers. However, most people misunderstand the purpose of the holiday. It was not a day to play around. In the past, the New Year's Day brought a myriad of emotions to the table. To look back on the past year's events and reflect on the decisions, they made throughout the year. To remember the joys that peace upheld or the sorrows war brought. And lastly, to revive the hope that the next year that will come will be better than this one.

Tatsuya understood that fundamental fact. The reason why the whole world was united on this very day can be found in the most primal of human instinct. People wish for more. Be it for the better or worse. They greed for more. Hence, it doesn't matter if the year they had was the best of their lives or the worst, they want to bring the New Year with the hope that it will be more than the previous.

Nevertheless, Tatsuya could not be celebrating this holiday. His mother had just died and his little sister was out of it. Miyuki was in total shock that her mother had just passed away. The one closest to her in the Yotsuba was undoubtedly Miya. Miya has been her mentor, emotional support, and closest kin. As a proper mother should, she imparted all her knowledge to Miyuki. She took care of her selfish whims. She loved her with all her heart. Losing all of that in one night was something Miyuki was not mature enough to bear.

Although Miya had treated him badly, Tatsuya never hated her. Even with his emotions intact, he doubted that he would either. This was because when Tatsuya was training to be a Guardian, he was able to use resources and appliances that were usually banned from a servant's eye. In her own way, Miya had been taking care of Tatsuya and he was well aware of that. However, her last words still lingered in his mind.

"_I love you."_

"No! Don't get too hung over it!"

Tatsuya shook his head as he verbally declared to keep his mother's voice out of his psyche. What he did not know was that those words had more effect on him than he thought.

"Miyuki, can I come in?"

Tatsuya was currently in front of the Miyuki's room. Miya has written a plea to Maya to let the two siblings move to Tokyo where they would be training to get to First High. She had even purchased a house and done the necessary paperwork for them to move to the Middle School near there. By putting the house name under "Shiba Tatsurou," the siblings had all the necessary data to leave the Yotsuba main household and live away from the "darkness of modern magic." All that was left was the Yotsuba's approval and honestly, that was the most difficult part. There has been no precedent where two underage Yotsuba's left the main house in order to live on their own. Although the Yotsuba emphasized secrecy, as long as there is a slim chance that an heir of the house could be targeted, they were not allowed to leave the mansion. Additionally, there will be many hurdles of letting Tatsuya (the trash of the Yotsuba). Furthermore a boy, live alone with Miyuki.

All the hurdles nonetheless were demolished by the current head, Yotsuba Maya. Apparently Miya's final request had more influence than all the other clan member's opinions. Aoki and many others suggested letting a female guardian or Yotsuba butler protect Miyuki, but all was vetoed by Maya herself. Her sister's wish was final. Nothing would have changed her mind.

Therefore, today was the day that Tatsuya and Miyuki left the main house to lead their new lives as true brother and sister. Tatsuya felt the overwhelming pressure. He knew from the start that his life was dedicated to serving Miyuki but up till this moment, Miyuki had the support of Honami and Miya. With both of them gone, Tatsuya was the sole pillar of support for Miyuki. Being thrown into being a 12-year old girl only support was something alien to Tatsuya. He has only been trained to be a bodyguard and to protect his sister at any cost but now he has to be her emotional strength too. He was afraid he could not do that job well.

After the tedious move, Tatsuya and Miyuki settled in their new house. The Kuroba twins coming to the main house to help with the move only to cause more mayhem with Miyuki. Aoki trying to make his last stand by asking Miyuki to change her mind and Maya playing around with their luggage. That day was one of Tatsuya's top contender for 'worst day ever.' Through the hardships, they made it to Tokyo. But his troubles were just beginning.

Due to their similar age, he was unable to advise Miyuki on many things. They both never been in romantic relationships so he could not teach her about love. He did not possess the knowledge of a women's body hence he could not tell her how to deal with puberty and mensuration. He had no fashion sense thus he is unable talk to her about clothes or any other things a 12-year old girl was interested in. Tatsuya had major qualms in his new assignment.

"Onii-sama? Ermmm… Yes please wait a moment."

Miyuki's voice sounded soft but inconsistent. It's a subtle sign that she had been crying beforehand.

"_She's been crying again?"_

When Tatsuya heard his little sister and deduced that she was weeping before, Tatsuya knew that he had to comfort her.

As the doorknob spun, Tatsuya braced himself for the obstacle he was about to face. In order to comfort his sister, he resolved himself to do anything. But he was utterly taken aback by what he saw. There stood Miyuki dressed up in a low cut sweater that daringly showed her upper curves. Even though the chest was rather flat, it was expected for a girl who has yet to reach puberty. The problem was her choice for the bottom. It was a pair of light pink shorts that was only 10cm long. She was also wearing standard black stockings to make her allure more mature and seductive. Tatsuya held his breath at this sight.

"_It's the start of winter and she can wear clothes like that. In fact where did she gets these? I have never seen her wearing it before."_

"Onii-sama?"

Looking triumphant, Miyuki questioned her brother who fell silent at her new style.

"Ahh.. Miyuki aren't you cold?"

"No, I'm fine. We are indoors after all."

Miyuki wanted Tatsuya to comment on her outfit, but his speechless face was more compliment than any thoughts that could be transmitted verbally.

Tatsuya, who has since recovered from the shock, went back the topic he had come here for.

"Miyuki, is there anything I can do for you?"

He truly wanted to be of assistance to his younger sister. Not because he was her guardian but because he honestly wanted her to be happy.

"… Then Onii-sama, could you…"

Before Miyuki could finish her sentence, the sound of the front door being unlocked was heard. Tatsuya half-guessed who the unexpected visitors were. On paper, this house belonged to Shiba Tatsurou, the sibling's father. Therefore, it is not surprising for Tatsurou to have access to it. What puzzled Tatsuya was the unfamiliar presence walking next to his father.

"Onii-sama…"

Miyuki looked at Tatsuya with a fearful expression. She had just obtained freedom from the Yotsuba and was able to live together with her beloved brother. The only ones who had the keys to the house was the Yotsuba. Unfortunately, Miyuki did not possess 'Elemental Sight' and could only guess that a member of the Yotsuba, who was here to cause trouble.

"Relax. It only Tou-san. However, he brought over a peculiar guest."

Tatsuya spared no effort in Miyuki's protection hence the second he noticed an oddity, he immediately activated 'Elemental Sight.' Through his vision, he saw his father and a woman who was roughly the same age. Tatsuya had never seen this woman before but could deduce she was not part of the Yotsuba due to her lack of magic.

'_Guess we'll have to find out.' _

Tatsuya held Miyuki's hand and walked down the stairs to the living room where his guests were. Miyuki, on the other hand, could only blush as her brother hands caressed hers.

-.-

"Tatsuya. Miyuki-san. It's been a while."

The sibling's father called out to them. Next to him was a woman of similar age. She wore an uncomfortable smile with a plain façade. The work of an amateur in greetings. Nonetheless, Miyuki was no better. Miyuki, still tightly grasping Tatsuya's hand, could only look wide-eyed at the scene before her.

"Ah yes, I think introductions are necessary."

Before the atmosphere got even more awkward, Tatsurou suggested that the woman next to him should introduce herself. Faced with Tatsurou's gaze, Sayuri could only give a mental sigh. However, she should give an excellent introduction in order to win over her lover's kids.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sayuri. I work with Tatsurou in FLT."

"Likewise nice to meet you. I'm Shiba Tatsuya."

"Shiba Miyuki…"

After the pleasantries had been traded, Tatsuya thought that it was rude for her to leave out her family name. Even as a Yotsuba guardian, he was trained in basic mannerism in order to not sully his sister's honor and leaving out one's last name while giving introductions was highly irregular.

However, there was a deeper reason than he thought.

"I'm planning to marry her soon."

At the drop of this bombshell, neither of the siblings could hide their surprise.

"She will be your step-mother. You should get along with each other."

Tatsuya was honestly astonished. He knew that his father did not get along with Miya but to marry straight after her death was something that came from left field. Furthermore, the relationship between the couple in front of him was no simple affair. To propose a marriage meant that they have been together for years, decades even. But this was not enough to arouse the rage in him. Other than shock, he felt utterly nonchalant to the fact that his father had brought back another woman. Miyuki on the other hand…

"I know it's sudden but we will be living here too. After all, we can't leave 2 middle school students alone in such a big house."

Not only had he betrayed her mother but also he was barging into the life she thrived to get. Miyuki was nearly at her breaking point.

"Sayuri-san"

Tatsuya wanted to call out to Sayuri in order to question how much she knew about himself and Miyuki. However, a remark came out from the other person before he could do so.

"Tatsuya, it's not Sayuri-san. It's Okaa-san."

It was the final straw. The usual Tatsurou would not have pushed so many buttons, but he let his guard down because Miya was no longer next to them. He wanted to have control over his children like any other parent did. Being deprived of access to his children and finally giving Sayuri her original position as mother to his kids placed priority over anything else. However, he miscalculated one fact. Both his children had the power to kill him in a second.

"GET OUT!"

Miyuki shrieked with a high octave. She had already snapped. Psions were running out of control as a blizzard of ice covered the room. Under that angry tone, was a tear stricken face with eyes bordering the line of killing intent. If this continued, she would have undoubtedly unleashed a stream of high-powered magic ignoring that the target was her biological father.

"Miyuki!"

In order to prevent her mistake from coming into reality, Tatsuya turned to his out of control sister beside him and embraced her. Using the Yotsuba technique of forcibly manipulating psions, Tatsuya stopped his sister's magic.

Miyuki, embraced in her brother's arms, felt warm and relieved. But it was not enough to dampen her grief and anger.

"OKAA-SAMA JUST DIED AND YOU BRING ANOTHER WOMAN HERE?!"

The entire world just crashed on her a few days ago when her mother died and now her father was here to aggravate her. Miyuki has long lost her mind as she screamed out ignoring the fact that she was talking to her father and a senior.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?"

This was the first time Tatsurou has seen Miyuki this hysterical. However, his desire to become a controlling parent outweighed his logic.

"I have been together with Sayuri for over 20 years! The Yotsuba's only used me because I have a high psion count! They even forcibly broke us apart with blackmail! If there's anyone to blame its Miya-san not Sayuri!"

The words the reflected the shard of his real heart sprang forth. He had never meant to go that far. It was just that the grievances he and Sayuri faced in their lives outweighed everything else. Even his own children.

Miyuki turned pale. As a result. She just saw the true colors of the person named 'Shiba Tatsurou.' Holding back her anger and fear, Miyuki started to wail.

Just a tear was enough for Tatsuya to kill but yet the person he vowed to protect was hurt. Not physically but emotionally. Miyuki's tears resonated his heart. The last remaining emotion within him emerged. Wrath is too weak a word to describe what he felt. If left alone he will kill the person who made Miyuki that way. Thus, before he lost himself to it, Tatsuya spoke.

"Get out."

"… Tatsuya."

"Did you not hear me? Get out."

Tatsurou could only give a dry laugh at the current situation. His daughter was weeping and his son demanded his removal from the house. However, it was no mere child threat. The kid in front of him morphed into a demon. A plain hindsight, the child was calm and expressionless, but his eyes were from the throes of hell. This child now held his life at the palm of his hand. Taking it would be simple and quick. Precisely because Tatsurou understood that he quickly regained his composure.

"Okay. Miyuki, it was nice seeing you today."

Tatsurou made an immediate retreat. Rather than calling it a tactical one, a forced retreat sounded more fitting. He had lost. Not only to Tatsuya, but to himself. Thinking that he could one-upped the Yotsuba if he gained his children back, he pushed for the impossible. And yet, the children themselves have become 'Yotsubas'. Caring for their own kin and selfishly eradicating anything that would harm them. They had thoroughly become 'Yotsubas'.

With Miyuki still in his arms, Tatsuya could only match his eyes as the couple stumbled out the door with fear in their eyes.

-.-

"I'm sorry Onii-sama. I've done something shameful."

"Nothing of the sort."

Tatsuya gave a wry smile to the red-eyed Miyuki. Ten minutes after his father left, Miyuki regained her composure. Of course, she had been embraced by Tatsuya for a full ten minutes so when her sanity came back, her face flushed in embarrassment. Tatsuya, on the other hand, thought that she was still upset and gently pat her head. Miyuki was jubilant as a result and left her brother's arms.

"Miyuki…"

Tatsuya stared blankly at his sister. He does not know anything about girls. In extension, how they feel and what words are best to say in this situation. Even more so since his emotions had been tampered with. All he can do is wait for her to confide in him. Nonetheless, he had made a vow. To become her shield and protection. Be it from bodily harm or injuries to the heart. He had vowed to protect her.

"Miyuki. Please tell me your worries."

"Eh?"

His sister gave a high-pitched response to the unexpected question. Her brother has never asked her to do something so definitive before. She had always been the one who gave the orders. But she was genuinely happy at this result. Miyuki lost her mother. Therefore, now her closest kin is Tatsuya. She had been worried that the distance between them is still too far for her to breach, but the fact is that Tatsuya wanted to become her pillar of support right now.

"Onii-sama…"

Feeling hesitant, Miyuki held back the words at the tip of her tongue. Tatsuya replied with a gentle smile. A smile she had never seen before. Right now, her brother is more human than ever. Knowing that, Miyuki poured out her feelings.

"I… I…"

Miyuki's eyes watered once more.

"I can't take it. First Honami-san left me, then Okaa-sama. Both of them are gone. I can never see them again right?"

Miyuki asked a rhetorical question while her voice was on the brink of losing its clarity.

"Okaa-sama taught me everything while Honami-san never abandoned me no matter the circumstances."

From the start, a 12-year-old girl losing both her mother and an existence she deemed as an elder sister in less than a year was too much. Even a grown man who has seen war would cry when on his kin passed. Miyuki's fragile heart was shattering. Slowly but indefinitely.

"I just can't take it! If we were a normal family, none of us would have died! We might be still able to sit around and enjoy dinner together! But… We're Yotsubas."

Tatsuya finally saw what it meant by wearing your heart on your sleeve. Miyuki confessed everything she has been bottling up. Stress, fear, unjustness. Everything was being revealed to Tatsuya.

"Onii-sama I…"

Tatsuya once again embraced his sister.

"—!"

A silent scream was passed.

"But you still have me."

Miyuki widened her eyes.

"No matter what happens in the future, Miyuki I swear I will protect you. I am not the best quality of brother, but I can assure you I will ensure nothing harms you anymore. I am your guardian, but before that I am a brother you loves you very much." 

Miyuki was silent. Not because she didn't like it, but because she was too overwhelmed. This was the second time her brother had displayed raw emotion. Furthermore, the emotion was love. Miyuki forgot that the person hugging her was her brother and entrusted him with her whole body. She realized that the human embracing her was the 'one'. People search their entire life for someone to make them feel that way, but she had found him.

"So please, rely on me. I am yours to begin with so please do not give up."

Tatsuya said these words to make Miyuki forget about the sorrow that has befallen on her this past year. In a short time-frame, this feeble and gentle girl had died once, seen one she thought of a sister die and her mother on her deathbed. It was not something she could bear on her own. Thus, Tatsuya offered to share the burden. And he was happy to. Nothing could cheer him up more than seeing Miyuki smile.

People greed for more. It doesn't matter if the year they had was the best of their lives or the worst, they want to bring the New Year with the hope that it will be more than the previous.

For the siblings, all they wished for is to be next to each other.

As the clock struck midnight, the atmosphere lightened. Miyuki still huddled up in Tatsuya's embrace looked at her brother's face. Right now, he was the most handsome. Right now, she was the most beautiful.

"Happy new year."

-.-

Yo! With this marks the end of the 3 year gap and my first FanFiction! Thank you for all your support throughout this story and sticking with my horrible English. Also, sorry for all those that wanted me to write more quickly but I have to prioritize my school after all so forgive me! If possible, please write a review so that I can hear all your thoughts on this story and my writing techniques. Nothing makes me happier than waking up in the morning and reading all the reviews. Heheh. Lastly, I will probably write another FanFic about Mahouka soon so if possible do keep in touch!


End file.
